


The Girl and Her Chat

by Lady_LB



Series: Don't Forget Me [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Awkwardness, Dementia - Character - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Oblivious, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB
Summary: It's after an akuma attack where Marinette had been hit by the forgetting ray of the akuma Dementia who causes people to forget the one that they love.Chat Noir has brought Marinette home for safety, although she seems okay physically, he can't help but wonder who she has forgotten.





	1. She Wakes Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 4 of the series "Don't Forget Me" where each of the heroes (or their civilian selves) are hit by an akuma called Dementia that causes the afflicted one to forget the one that they love and may have other possible signs of Alzheimer's Disease. The different stories only relation to each other is the appearance of the Akuma Dementia. 
> 
> Each part of the series tries to focus on part of the 4 square. while others may briefly appear  
> 1 - Ladybug Forgets Adrien Agreste - Ladynoir  
> 2 - Adrien Forgets Her - Adrienette  
> 3 - Don't Forget Us - Ladrien and the rest of the 4 square appear in some shape or form  
> 4 - The Girl and Her Chat - Marichat 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters (besides Dementia) are owned by the owners of the show Miraculous Ladybug and the creators thereof.

"Oh, what happened?" Marinette moaned as she woke up on her chaise in the middle of her room.

"Tik..." That's when she realized that her kwami wasn't nearby, but Chat Noir instead was sitting next to her on the floor, looking at her with a worried look on his face.

"Chat Noir? What happened? Why are you here?" She placed her hand on his hand reassuringly as she sat up, "I don't mind that you stopped by, umm, not at all, but I'd uh… I’d like to know to uh, what DO I owe the pleasure." She smiled at him with a slight blush as she blinked, several times in a row for some reason.

_Her eyes, wow! Those beautiful eyes of hers, they’re just like Ladybug's._ He noticed. _No stop projecting Adrien!_

"Oh, umm... I'm sorry that I had to barge in here Purr-incess, but I needed to get you home safely. You were hit by a new akuma that called herself Dementia." Chat rubbed the back of his neck nervously, glancing at all the photos of his civilian self on the walls, “How are you feeling?”

"Hmm, besides a slight headache, I feel fine.” She took a moment to stretch and then she placed her hand on his arm, drawing circles lazily on it with one finger as she asked, “so, uh, what does Dementia do? Make you forget stuff?"

"Yeah, well, Dementia said that she made people forget the one that they love.” _This wasn't something we’ve talked about before as Adrien, but I was wondering if she did have someone special to her… like that._

He swallowed, “Princess?”

“Uh, huh.” She muttered, cleared focused on his arm.

_I really wish she’d stop that with the drawing circles thing, it’s distracting, well, maybe in a minute or two I’ll ask her to, it’s not that bad, I sort of like it after all… umm… that’s not bad is it?_

He tried to focus _, I do know that her heart has been broken before by some guy a few months back because of our talk on her balcony not so long ago. She only told Chat about that, probably because he couldn't tell anyone, since she is so shy after all._

_Maybe she'd found someone else in the meantime? Or is that guy still a part of her life?_

Then he glanced at her walls and the photos of, well, him. _Could it be… me?_

_I thought she just had a celebrity crush, that certainly shouldn’t work with Dementia, right? Well, I guess there’s no time like the present to ask, I’ve kind of wondered to be honest._

“Princess, I need to ask you something…”


	2. Who is he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir asks about Marinette's posters of his civilian self.

Chat Noir waved his hand at the photos on the wall of his civilian self and asked his Princess, “Is this model guy the guy you like? Is he uh, a boyfriend or something?" He asked Marinette with a slight blush of his own, knowing that they were just friends.

She snorted, “No, actually, I’ve been wondering how those photos got there since I woke up.” She looked at her massive collection of photos of Adrien Agreste as if she were seeing them for the first time. “Who is he?”

He swallowed knowing what that might mean, “you… you don’t recognize him?”

She smiled at Chat Noir, “of course not, he’s just a model right? I guess I like the clothes though.” She shrugged waving her hands like it was nothing.

He took a deep breath in, “you don’t recognize him at all? Don’t you have lunch with him, Alya and Nino sometimes?” She scrunched up her face in a cute way with a grin as she thought about it and then shook her head.

Chat Noir’s mind almost went blank as he realized two things, _Oh, my gosh! She loves me! Adrien me! And she’s totally forgotten me!_

She giggled and admitted, “if this is some sort of jealousy thing, I kind of like it Chat.”

He blinked and loudly announced as he looked at her directly in shock, “jealous? Me?”

_Where was this coming from?_

"Oh Kitty," she smiled at him alluringly as she drew closer to him, sitting down on the floor beside him and then wrapping her arms around him as she confessed, "you know there's only been you!" Then she pulled herself up and pecked him on the cheek before settling down and leaning her head on his shoulder as she held him in her arms.

His eyebrows went up and his eyes were blown wide as he froze momentarily. _Wait, what?_


	3. Cuddle Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wants to be held by her Kitty. Her Kitty doesn't know what to do.

Chat Noir gulped as he watched Marinette cuddle up to him as she climbed up into his lap and rubbed her cheek against his collarbone. He couldn’t help but think, _help!_

_Hugs are okay between friends though right? Wait, she just kissed me too, what does that mean?_

Despite how wonderful it felt for Marinette to hold him, he knew it wasn't right, she wouldn’t be doing this ordinarily _._ His arms had already instinctually wrapped around her. _I don’t want to let her go though, she’s so warm._

He knew that he'd always liked her of course, if there wasn't Ladybug, well, he could see himself courting her, but this… this wasn't her. He sighed as he stood up and set her down breaking their cuddle and backing away from her. She stood as well and tried to follow him so he tried to hold his hands up in front of himself to stop her from trying to jump into his arms.

“Marinette! What are you doing?”

She giggled as she bopped his nose playfully, “trying to show my Kitty I love him of course!”

He gulped. _She loves me? Is that what Dementia does?_

She kept trying to get into his arms. It wasn’t easy trying to stop her either, she wasn’t as persistent as Chloe was in trying to get the affections of Adrien, but unlike Chloe, there was a part of him that unfaithfully WANTED to hold her too.

_I’m in love with Ladybug and I’m not going to take advantage of Marinette. She’s my friend,_ _not my girlfriend! I can’t forget that!_

"Kitty? Why won't you hold me?" She pouted. _Oh no, she has a gorgeous pout too!_

“Well, uh, I-I have to go and find Ladybug.” He stammered as he tried to leave, “we have to go and capture the akuma so everyone will get their memories back, don’t you want to remember who or what you’ve forgotten?”

She looked off to the side briefly as if she just noticed something. Chat quickly turned to see what it was and her distraction worked apparently, because before he knew it, she was wrapped around his waist again, hugging him. She’d broken past his defenses, _clever girl_.

“Oh, Chat.” She breathed as she played with the bell at his throat, just like his Lady would do sometimes. He couldn’t help but hug her too as he gulped once more as he allowed himself unfaithfully to draw the comparison between the two girls, _they’re so much alike,_ _if only Ladybug was this flirtatious…_

He cleared his throat as she snuggled against his collarbone once again. _She fits so perfectly in my arms! Just like Ladybug would!_

_No, stop with the comparisons Agreste! You love Ladybug! Don’t lead her on!_

“Mari… uh, Marinette, I really have to go and find Ladybug so we go and stop that akuma.” He tried to gently pull her off of him but she only giggled and nuzzled his neck more. Then she ran one of her hands up his back and started to play with the hair at the base of his neck in the back _._

_Oh, that feels SO good! No, wait! Ladybug! Think Ladybug!_

“Mari please!” He gulped, not knowing how much more he could take of this sweet treatment as he tried to pry her off of himself as he backed up once more.

She giggled sweetly as she drew away from him on her own, standing proudly in front of him as she shook her head, popping her hip out with her hands at her waist as she gave him a knowing and a very not Marinette-ish smirk. Her pose screamed look at me, you know me!

“Oh Chaton,” she admonished, “you’ve already found me.”


	4. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was that? Did Marinette just claim to be Ladybug?
> 
> Also, a special appearance by Maman Sabine!

“Chaton?” He repeated. _Marinette doesn’t call me that…_

Marinette smiled and alluringly whispered, “spots on!” In a flash of pink light, Ladybug appeared in her place. “Now will you kiss me Kitty?”

“My Lady?” Adrien almost swallowed his tongue! “Marinette! Princess!” He gasped as the two girls became one in his mind.

“My Darling Chat Noir.” Ladybug purred as she walked up to him and rubbed her nose against his as they memorized each other’s faces and each other’s scent…

 _How didn’t I recognize her scent! She’s like vanilla and sugar._ His mind wandered.

 _Can this even be real?_ He wondered as he leaned down towards her as they were about to kiss…

Then he was reminded that this was real, because his bad luck struck once again as they were interrupted and her lips went un-kissed…

…

“Marinette!” Sabine called up to her daughter’s room, “come down here and help me!”

You could hear her light steps rush upstairs from the bakery as she sounded the alarm, “now don’t worry, but there’s a stranger in the bakery that claims that he owns the place…” Sabine shouted through their home.

After a deep breath Sabine continued as she raced to her daughter’s room, “and he wouldn’t leave! I knocked him out and locked him in the storage closet. I need you to watch the door as I call the police… Marinette?” Sabine Dupain-Cheng had finally made it to her daughter’s room, only to find it empty.

She was disappointed to see that Marinette had left her skylight open once again and her daughter was gone.

…

On a roof across the street the local superheroes were hugging one another, grateful that they hadn’t been caught.

“Sooo, shall we go and get that akuma My Lady?” He smirked at her, thrilled that his Lady was, no, IS, his Princess, Marinette.

She sighed, “If we must. But only if you promise to kiss me after we pound it.”

“Gladly my Love.” He purred, being unable to think of anything better to say.

She giggled as she pulled out her yo-yo, tossed it out to have it hook onto another rooftop before she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “See you soon Kitty.” Then she swung away.

“If I’m dreaming, I don’t EVER want to wake up!” He cried out as he pulled out his baton and he followed his Lady.


	5. After the Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the miraculous cure fixes everything, Ladybug is mystified to find herself kissing her Chaton.
> 
> Chat Noir, you have some explaining to do.

They defeated Dementia in record time and Ladybug cleansed the city.

As the rush of the Miraculous ladybugs rushed over her, Ladybug was surprised to find herself passionately kissing Chat Noir, the most surprising thing was… that it felt GOOD. Her mind was reeling.

_His kiss is better than strawberries and cream, better than chocolate, better than I… imagined? No… is this what kissing Adrien would feel like. I should pull away! But… oh, Chat doesn’t seem to mind that we’re kissing randomly and well, WOW! Why should we stop again? This feels amazing!?! How could I have forgotten this? Oh Kitty!_

So, if she was a little slow to pull away from him, who could blame her?

But then her miraculous beeped as they finally broke the kiss to breathe as she couldn’t help but smile shyly at her partner. She felt a bit guilty that she had indulged in that particular hidden fantasy of hers about her and her partner kissing passionately as she shook her head, “Chat Noir? What are we doing?”

He shrugged and smirked at her before he leaned in and whispered, “only what you wanted us to do Princess.”

_Princess? Does he know?_

She looked at him closely and that smug look said everything _. Yep, he knows._

Seeing the shocked look on her face, Chat Noir quickly rushed to reassure her proudly as his smile grew further, “don’t worry Bugaboo, that’s as far as it went.”

He then hugged her and her arms wrapped around him automatically, partially from the shock. Then he leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, “I’ll see you at school tomorrow though,” as he whispered, “my Lovely Lady.”

He was almost free of her arms before she pulled him back to herself by his bell.

“School? We know each other?” She whispered. “We… we go to school together?”

He arrogantly replied, “of course.” Then he rubbed the back of his neck in a familiar manner, “well, perhaps I should just come over early and pick you up. I wouldn’t want to leave my girlfriend hanging.”

She pulled back further to get a better look at his familiar green eyes, “Girlfriend?”


	6. Girlfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girlfriend?   
> or  
> What are you saying cat?

“Since when am I your girlfriend Kitty?” Ladybug managed to ask.

“Well, it’s a fairly recent development, unless of course you don’t want to be my girlfriend?” Chat Noir blushed and a small frown appeared on his sweet kitty face as he gently removed her hand from its grasp on his bell at his neck, disappointment threatening his former joy as he gave her a little space.

He chose to hold onto her hand though instead of releasing it as he shyly admitted, “I could be reading things wrong here after all, but I thought that you liked my civilian side.” He then gave her a classic Chat Noir wink and grin.

“Your civilian side?” She echoed.

Another miraculous beeped, they needed to hurry, but for once they paid it no mind.

Chat Noir nodded as he wrapped her in his arms once again and then leaned his face into her neck to whisper for her ears only, “you were just kissing Adrien Agreste, My Lady.”

She pulled back, pushing her hands against his chest as her eyes blew wide open at the concept that her crush was her partner.

Chat Noir didn’t let her get away though as he continued to hold her in his arms as reality dawned on her and he lovingly asked as he gazed into her eyes, “Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend Bugaboo?”

She barely whispered loud enough for him to hear, even with his super hearing, “Adrien?”

He nodded as she shrieked and then quickly jumped into his arms joyfully as she hugged him, “Yes!”

He laughed and he spun her around. Finally putting her down on her feet to kiss her once more as their miraculous beeped once again.

“YES! My ship has sailed!” An eager Alya yelled from behind her phone, documenting the historic moment as the two superheroes blushed but then waved at her and then they ran off together into the sunset for the first time ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, in this one Dementia's forgetting ray could have been cleared either by true love's kiss or by the miraculous cure that happens after every akuma battle where Ladybug cries "Miraculous Ladybug!"
> 
> It could be either because they were in love and they kissed just as the miraculous cure was summoned.


End file.
